inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nasuada
Unknown Dragon Rider I think that Nasuada will be the new rider on the green dragon. she has been in all the books and is royal. Arya was obviously whom everyone thinks will be the new rider, but i think that Nasuada will be it. she fits all the evidence exept for the love part, but then again, Arya does not love Eragon, so Arya doesnt fit eather. i am not sure who the new rider will be, but i think that it will be Nasuada. 68.252.176.132 02:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Anonymous Woman :Okay? Therequiembellishere 19:14, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::I don't agree! I think Arya loves Eragon, but is just scared to say so like Eragon... And what about Saphira?!?! Who is she going like, or maybe even love? That's my question for you! ::-PhantomPrincess —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.121.9.62 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 17:51, March 24, 2007. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Saphira is obviously between Thorn and Greeni now. Glaedr is too old. It's too early into it, as Greeni and Thorn are both newly introduced characters, to decide whom she will choose. :::As for the Nasuada argument, I wholeheartedly agree. My theory is as follows: :::Arya says to Eragon that their love will not or never will be. Now, remember the prophecy Angela gave Eragon? well, Eragon at first thought that Roran would be the betrayer, but it was Murtagh, wasn't it? Now Paolini is going to put another plot twist in: Eragon is going to fall for Nasuada. He's already hinted it, and think about it: Nasuada is beautiful, wise, and powerful (has to be wise to lead the Varden, powerful because she leads the Varden). Paolini also stated Nasuada's role will change greatly. I think this means she will pass on the role of Varden Leader to someone else, and Greeni will hatch upon her touching the egg. This will also follow Paolini's Riders-are-related-to-Eragon tradition because if Eragon and Nasuada become an item, they'll probably end up related. The only unresolved end of this theory is the 'royal blood' part of Angela's prophecy. Could Ajihad possibly have been a King from one of the far lands before leading the Varden? Or does being the leader of the Varden make him royal blood? :::So... what evidence have you to support the Arya theory? She's... pretty. And she fights. Yup. Not quite as sound as my Nasuada theory. Any comments? Critisicm? Cheese? Please say you have cheese... :::Lettuceleaf 14:29, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Lettuceleaf of the Redwall Wiki (but I like Inheritance as much) ::::I have never thought about that but your right Eragon assumed that it would be Roran who betrayed him. Then when he finds out that Arya is a princess he assumes she is the noble born person that Angela was speaking of. I also have always looked at another point the book says Noble born not Royal born well someone can be noble born but not be royal born. A lot of people say that Arya is declared as incredibly beautiful through out the books and that is true however Nasuada can’t be ugly Murtgah said she looked like a princess or and noble person in Eragon. Not knowing enough about her she could be noble born or even royal born since we again don’t know much about dad’s past and nothing on her mum. :::: 01:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::When Eragon was walking through the tents of the Varden with Nasuada he felt at ease. He didn't have to think or worry about what to say or do. I think he feels more at ease with Nasuada than with Arya. If they got together I would be really satisfied, but it just wouldn't work with the story. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Huthvir (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:48, October 20, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Nasuada thoughts on magic Am I the only one worried about her veiws on magic? Like when she said that ,one way or another magicians had to be governed. Asking herself how you maintain control when a select few can easely defy nearly any law without getting caught, and that they present a problem that she intends to "resolve" once the war is over. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 173.88.12.38 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:58, September 24, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I think Nasuada will be the next ruler of Alageasia because she is wise and a very good leader. She has sacrificed so much for the Varden that she deserves to be the next Queen. Perhaps she will make the Riders the governing power over the magic users? I am not sure. :-Huthvir —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Huthvir (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:58, September 24, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Nasuada sucks Enough said.. she wants to control everyone and everything. No better than the King. She wants control over the magicians, riders, the world in general. She sucks hopefully she dies soon. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 186.82.146.197 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 01:05, March 26, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::Actually, she wants to get rid of magicians...Gilderien Talk| 20:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: 'If you think Nasuada sucks, then you suck yourself! She is completely right about governing magicians, and riders! Look how much harm Galbatorix caused! Think about how much harm a powerful magician could cause to honest farmers?' :::In eldest she says the Magicians need to be governed. Hinted that the riders must be governed too. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 186.82.134.102 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:07, April 8, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). The prohecy of Angela "Importantly, Nasuada met the requirements of Angela's fortune to Eragon: of noble birth and heritage, wise, powerful, and beautiful beyond compare." This can NOT be true. Firstly, since when is here birth and heritige noble? She only the leader of the Varden.And only the elves(maybe dragons too) are beautiful beyong compare. The last lines should be removed. 06:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps, but she does rule over the Nomads now. That makes her noble. 21:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Eri Dont forget Why was she a sucsessor of Ajihad ? Nasuada and Murtagh Its possible that Nasuada and Murtagh could end up together, in some way.--Hulk10 (talk) 03:34, February 18, 2017 (UTC) But its very unlikely--Hulk10 (talk) 01:46, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Then again anything is possible.--Hulk10 (talk) 01:03, September 28, 2018 (UTC)